User blog:TheRealPeterGreek/Top 5 Pokemon Improvements in Project: Pokemon
Sorry for being so inactive, schoolwork did not give me time to write more blogposts. By the way, there are some Pokemon that start off in the meta as mediocre because some important moves, abilities and items were not released, but updated make them stronger and more viable in the PvP scene. This list will describe how these 5 Pokemon were improved during updates. Number 5: Genesect Despite having a great movepool, Genesect was often dropped in favour of the much bulkier Mega Scizor, which has priority and a stat-boosting move. However, during its own event, it recieved two great tools that turned it into a powerful setup sweeper. Shift Gear boosted its attack by 1 stage and speed by 2, which makes it very frightening as its typing allows it to setup easily, and Blaze Kick, which hits other Steel-types. As a result, Genesect is one of the most feared setup sweepers and one of the best Bugs around. Number 4: Keldeo Keldeo was mediocre back then. The problem was that it had no reliable Fighting-type STAB, as its only option, Focus Blast, is way too unreliable to be used, and it was walled by the pink blobs (Chansey and Blissey). However, in the Cerulean City revamp it was given its signature move, Secret Sword, which is not only a reliable and strong STAB move, but it also deals physical damage, allowing it to decimate the blobs relatively easily, especially after a Calm Mind boost. Number 3: Crawdaunt When Crawdaunt was initially added into the Social Park shop, it was mediocre at best, as it lacked its key moves and ability, as well as Mega Gyarados and Mega Sharpedo outclassing it completely. However, a few weeks later, it recieved the fearsome Adaptability ability, as well as the moves Dragon Dance, Knock Off and Crabhammer,which turn it into an amazing sweeper. Not to mention that thanks to Adaptability and STAB it posseses the strongest Knock Off in the entire game. Number 2: Dusclops Dusclops had a miserable life in late 2016. Being the pre-evolved form of Dusknoir, which is considered mediocre, and also being quite expensive at the illegal store made it a very forgettable Pokemon. The addition of Eviolite was a huge gift for it, as it turned it into one of the best defensive Ghosts in the game, as well as one of the most effective users of the moves Will-O-Wisp and Pain Split. Also, because of it, Dusknoir became completely outclassed by it. It might have a weakness to Knock Off, but if you avoid it, you have a must-have wall. Number 1: Yanmega Let's face it, prior to the addition of Speed Boost, Yanmega was one of the most obscure and forgettable Bugs in the game. Being somewhat rare to find, combined with a so-so base 95 speed, a somewhat barren movepool and an awkward Bug/Flying type combo just did not appeal to anyone. However, the additon of the amazing Speed Boost ability made Yanmega one of the best special attacking Bugs. Being able to gradually become faster while hitting quite hard (by Bug-type standards), Yanmega is a scary glass cannon to face nowadays. That was my latest blog post. Category:Blog posts